Bash 'n' Smash 2
Bash 'n' Smash 2 (たばことニガートゥインキー) is good, no? Characters *Mew2king *Mario *Luigi *Mr. L *Peach *Bowser *Yoshi *Birdo *Toad *Pauline *Wario *Waluigi *Daisy *Geno *Rosalina *supermarioglitchy4 *MarioMario54321 *starman3 *MoBrosStudios *Count Bleck *Vivian *Wart *Paper Mario *Paper Luigi *Paper Peach *Paper Bowser *Fawful *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Galacta Knight *Sword Knight & Blade Knight *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *King R. Rool *Candy Kong *Dixie Kong *Osaka *Chiyo *Yomi *Tomo *Sakaki *Kagura *Boggy B *Pac Man *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Gru *Vector *Ness *Lucas *Paula *Claus *Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Dark Samus *Ridley *Master Cheif *Spider Man *Iron Man *War Machine *Spongebob Squarepants *Spingebill (Spongebob with a YouTube Poop- styled moveset) *Patrick Star *Mr. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Plankton *Imitation Krabs *Squidward *Morbid Squidward/Skidwarde/Skodwarde *Master Shake *Frylock *Meatwad *Little Mac *Batman *Robin *Johnny Test *Dukey *Susan Test *Mary Test *Homer Simpson *Bart Simpson *Marge Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Brian Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Chris Griffin *Joe Swanson *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Fox *Wolf *Falco *Peppy *Krystal *Ice Climbers *Mr. Game and Watch *R.O.B. *Konata *Kagami *Tsukasa *Miyuki *Patricia *Dexter *Mandark *Darth Vader *Luke Skywalker *Yoda *Obi Wan Kenobi *Han Solo *Princess Leia *Ahsoka Tano *Sonic the Hedgehog *Classic Sonic *Tails *Classic Tails *Dr. Eggman *Classic Eggman *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit *Rouge the Bat *Blaze the Cat *E-102 Omega *Finn the Human *Jake the Dog *Princess Robot Bubblegum *Marceline *Ice King *Olimar *Dry Bowser *Dry Bowser Jr. *King Koopa (cartoon version) *Boba Fett *Spider Man *Venom *Carnage *Dr. Octopus *Ratchet and Clank *Crash Bandicoot *M. Bison *Ryu *Mecha Mario *Mecha Sonic *Darth Revan *Sora *Riku *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Dolan Duk *Gooby *Spoderman *Bogs Binny *Slonderman *Felix The Cat *Godzilla *Mothra *King Kong *King Ghidorah *Mechagodzilla *Mecha King Ghidorah *Baragon *Gamera *Bagan *Rodan *Anguirius *Gigan *Megalon *Jet Jaguar *Destoroyah *Space Godzilla *Biollante *Orga *Titanosaurus *Battra *King Caesar *Ultraman *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Ace *Father of Ultra *Megaman *X *Zero *Roll *Dante *Nero *Vergil *Chowder *Shnitzel *Issac *Timmy *Cosmo *Wanda *Jorgan Von Starngle *Mr. Crocker *Tootie *Mii (moveset depends on colour) *Earthworm Jim *John McRocket *Maria McRocket *Gannon *Wage *Mitchell *Water Kid *Funky Kong *Pac Man *mrs.pac-man *chomp-chomp *pac-man jr *pooka *Bomberman *Cloud Strife *Altair *Megamind *Metro Man *Titan *Minion *Rayman *Optimus Prime *Megatron *Sentinel Prime *Shockwave *Soundwave *Devastator *Fallen *Blackout *Bumblebee *Bass *Pikachu *Lucario *Jigglypuff/Purin *Darkrai *Zoroark *Golurk *Heracross *Blaziken *Hawlucha *Hatsune Miku *Kaito Shion *Rin Kagamine *Luka Megurine *Gumi *Haku Yowane *Neru Akita *Patrick Bateman *John Freeman *Gordon Freeman *Ainsley Harriot *Gabe Newell *Dante (DmC) *Dora Marquez *Betty Spaghetti *Kamen Rider *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Decade *Osama Bin Laden *Carl Brutananadilewski *Gandalf the Grey *Gandalf the White *Black Knight *Benito Mussolini *The Blue Meanie *Cowboy Curtis *Jambi the Genie *Robocop *Terminator *Captain Kirk *Darth Vader *Lo Pan *Superman *Every single Power Ranger *Bill S. Preston *Theodore Logan *Spock *The Rock *Doc Ock *Hulk Hogan *Blackula *Le Epic Reddit Army "My Big Fat Hairy Dick" Invasion is Le Commencing xDD *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *john cena *way mestiro *Rigby *Mordecai *Benson *Skips *Pops *joker *Comander Shepard *sky does minecraft *deadlox *ASF jermome *Pewdiepie *Builderman *Shedlestsky *TheGamer101 *Sorcus *Notch *Steve (Minecraft) *Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid) *Harold Slikk (Angry German Kid's Dad) *Ronald Ramirez (Angry Dominican Kid) *Meta Ridley **Boney Tabuu **Dark Gaurdian **Ice Titan **Wind Titan **Lava Titan **Tabuu **Demon Dragon **Ao Oni **Sonic.exe **supermarioglitchy3 **Hades **Giygas' Nightmare **Rugal Bernstein **Omega Rugal **Hydra **Erwin **Giga Hand **Origin Hand **Maniac Hand (resurrected Crazy Hand) **Holy Hand **Zenith Hand (ressurected Master Hand) **Tiki Kong **Sideshow Bob **Mystic King Harkinian **Morbid Krabs **Super Mechagodzilla **Orochi **Mizuchi **Crazy Catastrophe **Shadow Lugia **Yvetal **Yellow Devil **Spider Queen **Galactus **Apocalypse **Onslaught **Zorm **Darth Maul **Megatron **Dora the Explorer **Excellent Ronald McDonald **Gold Miku **Shin Akuma/Shin Gouki **God/ Ultimate Rugal **Undead Tabuu (Final Boss) **Final Hand (True Final Boss) **CORRUPT BABAR (Extra Boss) **CORRUPT MOARBID KRABHZ (Extra Boss) **Perfect Telamon Shedletsky (Extra Boss) **God Luigi (Extra Boss) **God Rabbit (Extra Boss) **PERFECT CORRUPTED GOD MICHAEL ROSEN (Final Extra Boss) *Osaka *Chiyo *Stewie *Brian *Minori *Ryuji *Shake King *Toad *Edd *Eddy *Toadette *Waluigi *Daisy *Dry Bowser *Viagra *Boggy B *Vanessa *Tails *Rouge *Clone Commander Cody *Sonichu **Billy Mays **Tom Servo **Crow T. Robot **shit **Upin **Ipin **Kak Ros **Ehsan **Fizi **Opa **Gaben **The cookie factory **Dr. Doak Non-Playable Characters NONE Items all items sux and are uncatogorized shite *MMMM MONSTER KILL KILL KILLL Reception GUD GUD GUD GUD GUD GUD GUD GUD GUD GUD GUD GUD Category:Troll Articles Category:Fighting Games